Gravity Falls Oracle FanFic
by StkAmbln
Summary: Predictions about the inevitable end. The Oracle will reflect and analiyze, and write just because he's bored some times. Okay, ADRESSING SOME THINGS ALEX HIRSCH SAID AT COMICON YESTERDAY.
1. The Oracle Has Spoken

The twins' birthday is the last day of summer, but the last day of summer is not on August, does it?

 _The oracle has spoken_


	2. Fanfic Girls

All the girls from "Roadside Attraction" are a reference to fanfiction female OCs who fall for Dipper.

 _The oracle has spoken_


	3. This is also a story!

"And so, it begins. The end of everything. The day everybody feared would come. It's time to face the future, and answer all the questions. Time to look back, look ahead, look at where you are standing, and look at the sky above. All the clues are there, spread across time and space. All we have to do is put them all together, and we will finally see clearly every single point and moment of this big and magnificent continuum called Gravity Falls.

From the lost few seconds of an unaired funny pilot, to the voices inside the halls of San Diego Convention Center, expanding from 21 minutes or more at Monday nights to the hundreds of tiny little worlds on tumblr and friends, the canon and the fandom connect with each other and even intertwine, becoming dependant of each other, growing as the full number of episodes comes closer and closer to completion, everything spinning around one Twitter account.

It is a part of our lives, or perhaps our lives have become a pa-"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh, did I interrupt-"

"THE FUTURE"

"The… what"

"The future. I was looking at the future. Which is nothing more that looking at the present, or the past. Everything is just a single one thing."

"Oh… oh well, that's a cool thought. Oh! You are making a guide too!"

"Don't! You can't look at it! It's about your timeline!"

"Woah, ok. You need your space, right?"

"Trust me, it would tear you apart!"

"…Ok. You need your space… Is that my camera?"

"… I borrowed it. Need it for the guide thing."

"But you are writing it. Is there gonna be video anytime?"

"I need it for inspiration."

"Right. Ok, I'll let you be. Just call me if you need someone to hold the camera or any other kind of support, ok? You need anything right now?"

"All I need is Internet."

"Ok…I feel you there. Mabel! Stk is being all 'cryptic' again! Don't bother him, or else our lives will be ruined!"

"That's gonna happen anyway"

"What?"

"…Nothing. You'll find out… Just… never mind."

"Right, I'll just leave now. Good luck with your 'guide' thing."

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Trust"

"…Huh?"

"…"

"W… what was that?"

I sighed deeply. I just wanted to see his reaction.

"Nothing. Just go and do some dork funny thing with Mabel. Enjoy your life, ok?"

"…Ok. Just… don't burn our beds. We need them."

He leaves then. The poor boy. What awaits him.

"Ok. Well, time paradox or something avoided. Now, back to the future. But let's liberate us from these 'coma' things in the air first."

Very well. Okay, guys. Time to talk about the future. It's all out there like I said. I'm pretty upset because they never produced the third part of the "Six Strange Tales" DVD series, the last episodes of season 2, from 15 to 20, and now it looks they won't do it. Why is that? Because it looks like Gravity Falls is ending for real, and I will address that right here and now.

By the way, all this is being said considering Alex Hirsch is not an insensitive liar. He could lie sometimes, but I hope he's is not insensitive. Also consider I don't live in the U.S., which I hope explains some misunderstandings of culture and language and other things you guys see as everyday normal. Finally, all this is just a prediction based on the evidence we have now, and inspired by my love for Gravity Falls. Did I say love? Wow.

Ok, to make this first thing quick, let's look at the number of episodes left. If this is like first season, we have 20 episodes for the second too. If this is the end really, maybe they could give as 21. So we only have four or five episodes left for this season.

Now, how about that thing concerning Dipper's and Mabel's birthday. Alex Hirsch said on Twitter their birthday is on the last day of summer. This is a FACT, it can be considered official. He has also said in many occasions in public that the show is set in one, and ONLY one crazy summer. So first, we can almost be a hundred percent sure Gravity Falls is actually ending on Dipper's and Mabel's birthday. As a side note, I want to add that while that would be the end, it could be the end of Gravity Falls only as a series. Something more could happen after that.

Let's include the last teasers to have a solid picture of all this.

"We are one week away from our thirteenth birthday!"  
 _Mabel_

Yay, Mabel!

Or not.

I hate that this is becoming too much deductive, but according to all that I said above, doesn't it mean we are one week away from the end of the show? If that is right, then yes, there's only one week of Gravity Falls summer continuity left. I'm actually hoping I'm wrong at some point, and would love somebody point out at that point.

Here's the thing. A lot of people are talking about the possibility of a third season. I've seen a lot of that in YouTube. They are basing their comments mostly on one Comic Con, I think it was in 2014, where Mr. Hirsch mentioned it, and also in some internet interviews. I myself remember him saying it was a possibility. But you all guys have to remember he also said that he thought they may as well do only two seasons.

Having said that, let's remember that we have only ONE week of summer left, and that Gravity Falls is set only during THIS ONE SUMMER. So as it looks, there's really no time for another season. Unless you are thinking that the writers plan to extract one entire new season from seven days. Other possible way is to play with time traveling and time distortion, which is more than possible as time traveling is a normal topic in Gravity Falls. But Gravity Falls is not a show about time traveling.

It seems that the more-than-wanted-by-fans third season will not happen. I really wish it will happen. I wouldn't argue with any plot device Hirsch and Co. could come up with in order to give us 20 more Gravity Falls tales, but with all that we see in the lines above, they might have just started the final chapter to this story, and Mabel's line about her birthday is like the first trumpet of Judgment Day.

Now, this is getting too big for just an Oracle prediction. And not much of prediction so far.

So, this what the Oracle sees in the near future…

There are going to be only 20 episodes in this season. Episode 21 is in a state of 'To be or not to be'. With "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" being the seventeenth, we have a total of 4 episodes left. As no more air dates have been announced yet, the show is most likely to end this year, 2015.

Episode 17 is airing this Monday, October 12. They could release episode 18 also in October. Episode 19 will air on November, and Episode 20 airs on December, as some kind of Holidays gift. There's also the other road to take, which is airing the last two episodes on December. In separate weeks, or making a one-hour special finale. If we get lucky there will be an "Episode 21" and the dates will change according to that, but 41 is actually an ugly total number of episodes for such a series to have, or not.

Either way, what we are in front of here, is what I think is gonna be the best Holiday season in terms of TV programming. It's gonna be the Gravity Falls Finale! On Christmas! It will be one of the most precious Christmas memories I'll have forever, even when the show never did a Christmas special.

And so, that will be the end of Gravity Falls… as a series.

What's in my mind and surely in many of the fandom's mind is the thing Alex Hirsch said they were gonna make if they produced only two seasons. Which is of course a Gravity Falls movie. This IS gonna happen, dudes. Don't doubt about it. You only have to doubt about where you are gonna be when it happens.

They're most likely gonna announce it near the end of the series or, if they are mean, right after the finale. But it won't be such a surprise, since what might happen is that the series finale is not going to finish the summer adventure. Think what you want, like a huge cliffhanger, or a huge plot twist, but chances are that the final episode will set the scenario for a "The Final Battle" event.

And here's the difficult part, but also one of the bests. The Hiatus! Haha! Yeah, they are gonna make us wait again for months before we can taste the last of Gravity Falls. So even when they don't show any images from… hehe… the movie (!), they are gonna tell us when it's gonna be.

Which is, of course:

This summer…

The date? Of course you know it, June 18.

Now this is why I said it was gonna be the difficult and the best part at the same time. Guys, this is gonna be the worst and the best hiatus ever, the last hiatus, the ultimate hiatus! The hiatus to end all hiatuses! Because all that the production team needs to happen, and all the fanwork that fans need to make happen before the end of the Gravity Falls, all that is gonna happen in that hiatus.

More about "The Hiatus" will hopefully be addressed on a next prediction. The oracle can stand to write only so many words.

Meanwhile, the most important thing we have to do this weekend is to go to New York Comic Con, and specifically to the Gravity Falls Panel on Sunday. Actually, we should follow Alex Hirsch all the weekend in New York, because there's no doubt he's gonna say some capital things there about Monday and hopefully about the next episodes.

In fact, from this moment, everything he says or posts is capital and extremely vital for the future of Gravity Falls.

If I'm not wrong, Oracles in the ancient world didn't care about working, because they received offerings of food and other cool Oracle benefits. That's why I didn't have lunch today, being all immersed in these foreshadowing lines. But since this is not the ancient world, nobody brought me any food. So I have to go and seek for it by myself.

I'll just leave now and return to that plane of existence inside Dipper's and Mabel's room, because besides all the prediction junk, this is also a story! So let's see where this goes. Remember that reviews are as good as offerings, but not as good as your own reactions and comments about this topic of the End of this thing we call Gravity Falls.

I hope to speak again about those thoughts in my head. I'll just leave one more little thing.

It might be a little too late to start writing your fanfic now. In fact, you all should begin finishing your fanfics.

 _The Oracle has spoken_


	4. From NY Comic Con

So this guy "tuckyd", from the reddit site, says he was yesterday, Saturday 10, at New York Comic Con, and met and interviewed Alex Hirsch himself.

Besides revealing that Ford is 15 minutes older than Stan, and that he's not still fan of Starco, Mr. Hirsch answered some fan questions the reddit guy transmitted to the true mayor of Gravity Falls. What he said does not necessarily mean there are gonna be more episodes of the show besides the nearest ones, but it may indicate that Gravity Falls will probably produce more additional material for TV.

When asked about a possible cameo of Rick and Morty in the Gravity Falls universe or vice versa:

"Alex said that it was highly possible"

He asked about any upcoming Gravity Falls shorts.

"Alex replied that they aren't making them now but it is still a possibility for the future."

The quotes are from "tuckyd" posts on reddit.

While this doesn't say ANYTHING about a new season, it does shows that Alex Hirsch at least believes the Gravity Falls production machine is gonna still running in the near future, and that he and his crew are gonna still working on something at that time.

Well, I'm aware this is not exactly the job of an Oracle. To inform things and transmit messages. That's something more like that guy Hermes I think. But it has come to this

If there's anything I can foresee here is something that says to me and all of us

"Wait. Look. Listen. Future is not yet written...

and also, you should check reddit more often, it's a cool site! With a lot of great stuff about the show. Some things appear there first than anywhere else, why the heck didn't you go there before?!"

I also want to thank a lot for the responses to the last prediction. To all of you who made the journey to consult this Oracle, I say thanks to you. You TWO devote believers of the visions of the future. I hope you find this current information valuable, or at least fun.

 _The Oracle has spoken_


End file.
